Showering Shores
Overview The amount of rain this park gets is driving guests away. Can you help make this park more popular ? This park is built on a beach, and a large access of water on which building rights are already acquired. Pre-built Rides (List of pre-built rides and their intensity, excitement, and nausea ratings here) Scenario Guide At first, build the missing rides you have at your disposal, so the rides already present are all connected to each other. Guests hate to walk on an empty path between two rides, and you'd hate it too were you in a real park. Then, search for all thrill & gentle rides you may receive from R&D. Place them and open them as soon as you have them available. You may search for one roller coaster, which might be the Stand-Up Twister Coaster. Build a custom design of this one, with only the station on the ground, the remaing parts of the track above water. Max capacity, max excitement rating, max admission charge, as always on a park with free entrance. You might also consider demolishing the Roto-Drop by the end of Year 2, so that guests will keep on riding it. A nice idea would be a monorail that would connect both ends of the park after a trip to the map boundaries across the sea. You may leave it as it is and open it as a Shuttle, or connect both stations through the land, to have more trains available. This would be a good money roller, if you have enough guests to fill in the trains. The objective by itself is really easy. Keep on building, one ad campaign per year and you're good to go. Available Rides Transport *Monorail Gentle *Ferris Wheel *Merry-Go-Round *Mini Golf *Double-deck Observation Tower *Observation Tower *Cheshire Cats *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Mini Roller Coaster *Motorbike Races *Heartline Twister Coaster Thrill Rides *Twist *Pirate Ship *Roto-Drop Water Rides *Water Tricycles *River Rafts Shops and Stalls *Cotton Candy Stall *Donut Shop *Pretzel Stall *Sea Food Stall *Drinks Stall *Lemonade Stall *Information Kiosk *First Aid Room *Cash Machine *Toilets Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Egyptian Themeing *Creepy Themeing *Pagoda Themeing *Spooky Themeing *Water Feature Themeing Researched Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport *Trams *Chairlift Gentle *Ghost Train *Car Ride *Mini Helicopters *Dodgems *Submarine Ride *Monster Trucks *Vintage Cars *Space Rings *Monorail Cycles Roller Coasters *Stand-up Twister Coaster *Steeplechase *Giga Coaster *Vertical Drop Roller Coaster *Reverser Roller Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *LIM Launched Roller Coaster *Hypercoaster *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster *Spiral Roller Coaster *Wild Mouse *Flying Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Wild Mouse *Junior Roller Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine Ride *Twister Roller Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Launched Freefall *Swinging Inverter Ship *Go Karts *Enterprise *Top Spin *Magic Carpet Water Rides *Water Coaster *Dinghy Slide *Canoes *Bumper Boats *Splash Boats *Rowing Boats *Log Flume *River Rapids *Swans Shops and Stalls *Hot Chocolate Stall *Coffee Shop *Chicken Nuggets Stall *Ice Cream Cone Stall *Toilets *Toffee Apple Stall *Balloon Stall *Pizza Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Hot Dog Stall *Souvenir Stall *Hat Stall *Chip Shop *Burger Bar *Fruity Ices Stall Researched Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Mine Themeing *Pirates Themeing *Urban Themeing Other Notes *This scenario comes from VJ's scenario pack, which added more than 50 scenarios to the game. *The building rights are already bought here. This renders the scenario much easier than what the landscape could have given, if the rights were unowned. The goal is also too easy, much more than what is reachable. It is very possible to have 2000 guests in the park by the end of the mission. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete